Rockitty (character)
|game = Rockitty, Rockitty: 9 Lives }} 'Rockitty ' is the main character of the game of the same name, Rockitty. Appearance Rockitty is a green cat with a single gold eye in the middle of its face. It wears a pink space helmet, which has a glowing pink antennae on top of it. Underneath this helmet is a red collar with a small bell in the shape of a tilted square. It has a white skull on its belly and small legs. Game information Rockitty possesses a machine that allows it to fly into space. If a object comes in contact with Rockitty it will rebound of the object or, if the object is hazardous, rebound back spinning. Rockitty will stick to pink goo, activate switches, and push space cows and small planets. History In the game, Rockitty is in search for fish. It uses its space ship, the kitty cruiser, to navigate space. It has to dodge many obstacles, hazards, and enemies to collect fish and get back to the kitty cruiser. At the end of the game Rockitty has managed to collect enough fish. Feeling stuffed it returns back to Catatopia for a cat nap. Quotes :More quotes: Help sign Level 1 *''Meow! Aim and click on the spot you want me to pounce to. I will stick to the pink goo but rebound off everything else!'' *''Can you help me find my kitty cruiser? I am sure I landed it somewhere nearby.'' Level 2 *''Be very careful whilst aiming! If I touch that lava I'm toast! I sure wish I had nine lives like all the big cats!'' *''Meowser! These asteroids are blocking my way! They are no match for this fearsome furball! I will smash them to pieces!'' *''The coloured blocks on the wall can be hit for points. I will need as many as I can if I want to be the top cat!'' Level 3 *''Meow! I have made it to the milky way. I can change direction when swimming in milk. All the better to hunt down fresh fish with.'' *''Space cows! So that's what has been making all this milk. I can score big points if I touch the cowskin pads.'' *''Meow! It looks like this area is quite open. I wouldn't want to run out of fuel. Or even worse get lost in space.'' Level 6 *''Meow! What's is this piece of junk!? Nowhere near the luxury of my kitty class cruiser.'' Level 8 *''Meow! These kitty keys need to be knocked together to unlock special doors. Try it and see what happens!'' Level 10 *''Meow! Yuck space squids! They can harm me but they have a weak spot.'' Level 13 *''Meow! This place is full of deadly explosives! I will have to be careful where I leap! The forcefield is harmless!'' Level 16 *''Meow! Is it just me or is it hot in here? Move quickly or I will be one crispy kitty!'' Level 20 *''Meow! These cannons shoot harmless bubbles which I can use to carry me to other places.'' Other appearances *Snowman skin - Rockitty appears flying in the air. *Jam 2014 skin - Rockitty appears next to a spider from Nite Nite. *Chisel - Although Rockitty does not appear in the game, its Kitty Cruiser appears on one planet. Gallery File:Rockitty_r.png|Rockitty rocketing up File:Rockitty launch.png|Rockitty rocketing File:Sleepingrockitty.PNG|Rockitty sleeping in Rockitty: 9 Lives File:A_ice_kitty!.png|Rockitty in the Snowman skin RockittyJam.png|Rockitty in the Jam 2014 skin Rockittyicon.png|Rockitty in the icon of the game with the same name Rockitty9livesicon.png|Rockitty in the icon of Rockitty: 9 Lives Trivia *Rockitty could possibly be owned by someone because of its collar. *Rockitty appears to have a skull on its belly, which possibly hints that it is evil, as many Nitrome characters that have skulls somewhere on their sprite tend to always be evil. When zoomed into, it bears a resemblance to Austin Carter's skull shirt. *Nitrome made a big sprite of Rockitty on their blog announcing the game's release. * During the Nitrome Jam held between June 2nd and June 6th, Rockitty was featured in a spin-off game called Rockitty: 9 Lives. Category:Characters Category:Main characters